


Vidi Vici Veni (et Veni et Veni et Veni)

by Lagerstatte



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Gaping, Car Sex, Double Penetration, Fisting, Foursome, Gangbang, Getting Together, M/M, PWP, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lagerstatte/pseuds/Lagerstatte
Summary: 'By which I mean, an incubus is a sexual spirit,' Ignis was saying. 'In possessing an individual it heightens sexual appetite not only of the, ah, afflicted, but of those around them as well.''Oh,' Prompto said. Well, that explained a lot.'As far as I understand, a period of intense sexual activity should release you from it, with no lasting effects to you or your partner.''Oh,' Prompto said, again. Then: 'As far as curses go, this isn't a bad one, huh.'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whitedandelions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedandelions/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy! I certainly had fun writing for your excellent prompts <3
> 
> With all the thanks to my beta, [farevenasdecidedtouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farevenasdecidedtouse)!

'So,' Prompto said, 'okay then.' He rocked back on his heels, running his hands along the black horns that had grown just above and behind his ears, curved in a loose s-shape, lightly ridged. He couldn't seem to stop touching them; the weight of them tugging at his skull was weird, though not in a bad way. Just weird in a hey-I-have-horns-where-there-definitely-weren't-horns-before kind of way. But at least he wasn't burning up in the sun, so he hadn't actually been daemonified. Just... something-else-ified.

'So,' he said again, when no one else commented, scrunching his nose as he tried to remember what the ominous stone tablet had said. They really should have figured it was cursed, what with the evil lighting in the tomb and the tempting doorway at the end of a suspicious corridor, and yeah maybe that big ol' inscription in a language he didn't recognise should have clued him in, but hindsight was 20-20, and foresight was... well, Prompto hadn't had his eyes checked for a while. 'Looks like I'm a succubus now?'

'Incubus.' Ignis' face was flushed, which was also kind of weird, since it was a warm but not exactly hot or humid day. And he couldn't seem to look Prompto in the eye for much more than a few seconds at a time, and that was even weirder. Gladio couldn't seem to either, and Noct looked like he didn't want to but was making himself and overcompensating into staring. Honestly, there were a lot of weird things happening, and Prompto was almost inclined to think of the horns as the least worrying part.

'Incubus,' Prompto repeated, and let his hands drop. What even were incubuses, anyway? 'And, there's a cure, right? Because I'm not sure I can rock the whole horn look. Bit too, uh–' he gave jazz-hands, for lack of anything better. 'Ifrit-y for my taste.'

A beat of silence. 'We can look into it,' Ignis said, firmly. 'I'm sure we'll get it fixed in no time.'

'Okay.' Prompto scratched behind one of the horns, right where it met the scalp – hot damn that felt good – and bounced on the balls of his feet. 'We should probably head back to camp, then? Before someone else gets cursed, I mean. And it's getting pretty late, bed-time for sleepy princes.'

Ignis looked at him blankly. Noct made a puzzled _huh?_ noise, then startled. 'Oh, sure,' he said. 'Camp. Bed. Uh, I mean, sleep.'

He didn't move. Ignis didn't move. Prompto looked plaintively to Gladio, who was staring into the middle distance, not moving.

'Are you...' Prompto said, hands reaching up of their own accord to tug on his horns (shit, it was _so weird_ ). 'Are you guys feeling all right?' There was no way they'd been hit by a different, more subtle curse, was there? Was it worth throwing a couple of curatives at them, even though curatives clearly had had no effect on him and his curse?

'Quite all right,' Ignis said, finally seeming to jerk out of his daze. 'Come along, you three. Back to the Regalia.'

Ignis lead the way, back up the steep slope they'd climbed down that morning; two minutes in Noct was already starting to grumble, so good, at least some things were normal. Prompto kept his mouth shut, because maybe his feet and thighs didn't really appreciate the climb, but at least he had the perfect view all the way up. The perfect view being Ignis' ass, eye-height, and Ignis' pants just tight enough to show off the sweet, slight curve of it with each step he took – unlike Noct, whose pants were disappointingly shapeless. Too bad Gladio was bringing up the rear, pun intended because Gladio's rear would win any best-ass contest.

It was about an hour drive back to the haven where they'd set up camp. They filed into the car, Ignis tutting about the dust they were getting everywhere, and things felt pretty normal. Sure, there were the horns, but they only managed to entertain him briefly with how they practically fit like they were made for the Regalia, tips poking just into the space between the ceiling and head rest, and after that discovery it turned out they were pretty forgettable. Ignis' hands on the steering wheel, though, were clenched a little tighter than they usually were – and it wasn't weird that Prompto knew how Ignis' hands usually looked on the wheel, because there were only so many things to look at in the car. Ignis' hands were clearly in his line of sight, they'd spent obscene numbers of hours stuck here, and there was nothing weird at all about knowing exactly what they looked like, okay?

To distract himself from Ignis' hands – gods, he wanted those hands to do filthy, filthy things to him – Prompto glanced in the mirror to check what Noct and Gladio were up to, silent in the back. Being silent wasn't unusual, except that when Prompto looked, turned out both of them were watching him instead of reading or sleeping, and both looked away quickly as soon as they got caught. And that wasn't that normal. Noct had a flush to his cheeks, which was a good look for him, and he'd ran his hands through his hair presumably because it was kinda mussed up, which was also a good look for him. In his t-shirt, Prompto could almost imagine him looking like that in bed – not in a Iggy-no-Noct-is-in-bed-again-ugh-we'll-never-get-anywhere-at-this-rate way, but in a lips-wet-and-red-breathing-hard-top-rucked-up-tent-in-pants way. A _good_ way. And Gladio next to him didn't help either; Gladio was shirtless, like he always was, and okay so it was like Ignis' hands – Gladio had his shirt off a lot of the time, and he was tall. Prompto naturally saw his nipples a lot. They were basically eye-height for him. So it wasn't weird, totally not weird at all, that he thought they looked particularly perky right now, chest flushed.

Looking away from the mirror, Prompto set his eyes firmly on the road, but there wasn't anything interesting outside. Ignis' hands shifted on the wheel, the leather of his driving gloves looking so damn fine. What would it be like to get spanked by those gloves?

Prompto shifted in his seat. Yep, there was his boner, right on cue. Good thing neither Noct nor Gladio could see from this angle, and Ignis was even more dedicated than usual to keeping his eyes on the road. Still, he carefully arranged his hands on his lap, wrists crossed over his crotch to hide the slight bulge.

Maybe it wouldn't be Ignis doing the spanking, Prompto thought, vaguely, as he shifted a little again. Spanking seemed more like a Gladio thing. Being tossed over his knees and held down with a firm hand on his back, there'd be no way he could escape if Gladio didn't want him to. And he'd have to be gentle, or at least not using his full strength, but carefully mete out his swings while Prompto whimpered and squirmed beneath the blows. And Noct would be there, watching, and maybe Ignis would offer critique of Gladio's technique, or maybe he'd disapprove of corporal punishment entirely and after Gladio was done with him Ignis would gather up his limp body and stroke him and soothe him with an oiled massage and kiss his sore ass and thighs, red and welted, and...

Hm. Okay, so, while it wasn't exactly abnormal for him to fantasise about the others – who wouldn't? Not only were they so hot sometimes Prompto wanted to launch himself into the fucking sun, but they were also three really good people, and kind to him, and his best friends, so of course Prompto would fall for all of them so hard he sometimes felt like he'd knocked his own brains out in the process – but anyway, back to the point, it wasn't normal to fantasise about them _this much_. Not sitting in the same car. A little was normal, right? In the shower, or when he went in for an early night while the others were still up in the diner or whatever they did (or when they had two rooms – and Prompto was pretty sure they didn't but still liked to think about them all in the other room, where Noct would lie back against Gladio's chest and Ignis would crawl up the bed and kiss him, undress him and worship his body, while Gladio jerked him off and maybe if they really got into things Gladio would fuck Noct's ass and Ignis suck Noct off at the same time, Gladio holding Noct still as he writhed between them, muffling his moans in his hands as Prompto, next door, jerked off...).

Wait, no, he'd been trying to think about how this wasn't normal. Not in the car with the three of them right there.

Maybe the curse had done something more than give him horns after all. He could ask Ignis. He could ask him literally right now what the deal with incubuses were, only when he glanced up at Ignis' face all he could imagine was Ignis' full lips curved around Noct's dick, ragingly hard and glistening with saliva, and Prompto felt his own dick throb at the thought. Noct's hands on the back of Ignis' head, urging him on. Noct tugging Gladio's hands from his hips to Ignis' head, and Gladio would hold Ignis there while he thrust up into Noct, and pinned between them Noct would fuck Ignis' mouth at the same tempo his ass was getting railed. And maybe, maybe, Noct would groan out Prompto's name, and maybe Prompto would need one of them for something or other and they'd just happened to leave the hotel door unlocked and also not hear Prompto's knock and also Prompto wouldn't hear what was happening, so he'd come in at just the moment Noct groaned his name. He'd hesitate on the doorway until Gladio told him to join in or get out, because Ignis would still have his mouth full and Noct would be incoherent with need, eyes glazed, panting, writhing. Prompto would go over to him and kiss him, and–

Uuugh. Why? His dick was so, so hard right now. None of these were new fantasies, but he'd never had them so bad with the guys _literally feet away._ So close that if he wanted to he could reach out and grab Ignis' dick without having to even get out of his seat. Not – not that he wanted to, since Ignis was driving and all, but, uh. Wait. Fuck, was the car hotboxed with hormones or something? Prompto bit his lower lip, worrying it between his teeth and entirely unable to use the minor pain as a distraction from the way his dick was really rock solid and really aching for some action. Even if that action wouldn't be much more than some alone time with his fist behind a tree, because they were camping again tonight, dammit.

Ten minutes down the road and half an eternity of trying and failing to stop thinking about how big Gladio's dick was (it had to be big – he'd seen it soft and it was big even then, but erect? It had to be huge. The question was only how huge, and how much prep would be needed before he could fit it in his ass), Ignis cleared his throat. Prompto couldn't stop himself from flinching, because _oh gods_ what if Ignis could mind-read and he knew exactly what Prompto had been thinking all this time? His life was over, he might as well just throw himself out of the car right now and lie on the road until someone took pity on him and ran him over.

'I, ah,' Ignis said, and cleared his throat again. Was his voice unusually husky, or was it Prompto's imagination? How husky would his voice be after he'd been sucking on Prompto's dick? 'There's a parking spot just ahead. I have – mm. We won't be long.'

'What?' Noct leaned forwards, grabbing the back of Ignis' seat. 'No. Can't you wait until we're at camp?'

'It's a small matter I need to discuss with Prompto. I'm sure you can hold on for a minute or two.'

His name out of Ignis' lips made Prompto jump a second time, glancing at Ignis only to find Ignis' eyes firmly on the road ahead of them. He was already pulling into the parking spot; it was too late to try convince him to carry on instead. What could he want to say to Prompto that required him to stop the car? He couldn't really read minds, could he? Oh, shit, shit, shit–

No. This was Ignis. He was cool. Prompto, maybe, loved him just a little (okay, just a lot). He trusted Ignis with his life, his body, his happiness, everything precious he'd ever owned, all that stuff. He only had to remind his racing heart, and his stomach that felt a bit ill, of that. This was probably something about the incubus thing, and how maybe he should be careful about the haven, which was why Ignis wanted to tell him now instead of when they were right there. Yeah, that was probably it. Or maybe he'd realised something about the curse and that they had to head back to the tomb, or somewhere else, or, well... he didn't know but that's why they had Ignis to tell them this stuff in the first place. Ignis wouldn't hurt him. Not without good cause, anyway. Not unless it was, like, spanking, and not even then.

They got out of the car, leaving Noct and Gladio behind still inside, and Prompto followed Ignis as he lead the way just down the road to lean on one of the fence posts. He still wasn't looking Prompto in the eye. He crossed his arms over his chest, and it occurred to Prompto that he looked self-conscious – uncertain, even.

'About your curse,' Ignis said, before Prompto could try relieve the tension. 'I'd been meaning to say it when we were slightly more settled at the haven, and you had more space to think, but, ah, I gather the effect is a touch stronger than I'd anticipated.' He straightened his shirt cuffs and folded his arms back tight over his chest, then made what looked like a conscious effort to relax them down by his sides.

'Uhm, okay.' Because in following Ignis' arms down, Prompto had suddenly realised that Ignis' pants were in a similarly tight situation as his own, and that information seemed to have pushed his brain straight into BSoD mode. And he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Presumably realising where Prompto was staring, Ignis shifted, bringing up one leg to half-perch on the fence post and hide his boner. He cleared his throat, but it sounded like an actual throat clearing, not just the noise he always made to get one of their attentions. When he spoke, his normally smooth voice was hoarse. Fuck, it sounded so good. Prompto wanted to make him fucking scream until he spoke like that the rest of the day, only yeah he should probably be paying attention to what Ignis was saying instead of thinking about things like that. 'By which I mean, an incubus is a sexual spirit,' Ignis was saying. 'In possessing an individual it heightens sexual appetite not only of the, ah, afflicted, but of those around them as well.'

'Oh,' Prompto said. Well, that explained a lot.

'As far as I understand, a period of intense sexual activity should release you from it, with no lasting effects to you or your partner.'

'Oh,' Prompto said, again. Then: 'As far as curses go, this isn't a bad one, huh.'

'Indeed.'

There was a slight pause. Sex as a cure was about as good as it got. Scratch that – _lots of sex_ as a cure was as good as it got. His brain suddenly tried run every fantasy it'd had in the past five years of knowing them all, and promptly crashed.

'I stopped in order to tell you this, as opposed to waiting until we'd camped, because if, ah, you wanted to head to Lestallum, then we'll need to take a different route.'

'Lestallum?' It didn't quite compute. Why'd they go to Lestallum?

Ignis stared at him, obviously not comprehending his incomprehension. 'For...' he said. 'To take care of the curse. Forgive me; I only mentioned Lestallum as its capacity as the largest nearby town with the biggest, ah, hookup culture – of course, if you had anywhere else in mind, I'd be more than happy to take you there.'

'Oh.'

Wow, okay. So maybe it was just because he'd been thinking too much in fantasies, or maybe he just hadn't been thinking, but he'd sort of maybe assumed that he'd be having this remedial sex with Ignis and the others. But this wasn't an offer Ignis was extending him, just a literal pit stop to inform him and he'd still have to go seek out someone else – a stranger, because it's not like he exactly had a list of booty call numbers – and the realisation made something clench hard and sharp and painful in his chest. But of course, why'd he assume that Ignis or any of the others would want _him_? He wanted them, not the other way round.

Fuck, he felt stupid.

Ignis was looking at him carefully, but Prompto couldn't manage to meet his eyes. His voice was stuck. There was a moment he wrapped his arms around his chest, then realised he was literally hugging himself and stopped abruptly.

'The sexual attraction is natural,' Ignis continued, clasping his hands behind his back and turning his head to look at the empty road. 'By which I mean, what you might be feeling is certainly amplified but it’s not artificial, and the same goes for anyone else affected. Should you choose to spend the night with someone in a mutually agreeable arrangement, you don't need to worry about, hm, the morality of the situation.'

'You mean I won't be date raping anyone.'

Ignis swallowed. 'Yes.'

That was nice to know, then, Prompto managed to think. But it still just emphasised the original point of none of the guys wanting him.

'I'm sure,' Ignis said, tentatively, 'you'll have no problem finding someone. You'll be in need of us to beat off the hoards with sticks more than anything else.'

Prompto snorted a laugh, then regretted it as he realised that Ignis wasn't actually a dick so he must have been been earnest, because he wasn't one to white-lie either, not even to Noct.

Would now be the best time to admit to his painful crushes, or the worst? Because if it was unrequited he could laugh it off as because of the curse, whatever Ignis said about artificial feelings. And if it wasn't, then, well. Bingo. Not that he felt particularly up for that kind of gamble. What it made things weird forever? It was what had been holding him back all these years. He wouldn't spill the beans now.

Which was why he didn't quite realise it until he'd already spoken, and Ignis' eyes had widened just a tiny fraction, and his mouth fallen open the smallest of amounts.

'If you wanted, you could beat off something other than the hoards.'

Wait. What. What did he just say? Why had he said that? _What?_

Still operating on some level that entirely bypassed his brain, Prompto's mouth opened again to add: 'Me, I mean. And you can't say you're taking advantage of me or I am of you because of the incubus thing, because you _literally_ just said it was all good and natural.'

Ignis stared at him, as openly astonished as Prompto had ever seen him, but his face was flushed from those stupid high cheekbones across the bridge of his nose, all across his cheeks, and maybe he wasn't aware if it but he licked his lower lip just quickly, but oh was Prompto ever aware of it and just how bad he wanted Ignis' tongue on other locations. Other locations on Prompto's body.

His heart was beating fast and starting to make him feel queasy over the high of his confession. Too late to take it back now. Adrenaline thrummed in his body like someone was having an inappropriate rave in there – and just when it got to be unbearable, the silence between them stretching on just too long, Ignis blinked, hard, and swallowed.

'That was,' he said, very carefully, 'not a joke?'

Prompto shook his head, short and hard and with the distinct feeling that something very important, something life-changing, was happening. His heart wouldn't stop pounding, but at least it no longer made him feel ill.

Standing up from where he'd been leaning against the post, Ignis took the couple of steps forwards until he was so close Prompto could see the flakes of sea-green in the forest colour of his eyes, so close that if he reached out even a little then–

Ignis reached out and took his chin between finger and thumb, tilted his face up, and kissed him.

It was a careful kiss, close-lipped and gentle, until it wasn't. Prompto wasn't sure who deepened it, only that it happened, and the feel of Ignis' lips on his, and his tongue, and the warm weight of his body pressed up against Prompto's chest and stomach and hips was good – _so_ good, and oh shit yes here was his boner again returning to strike again. He wanted – gods he wanted everything, wanted to run his hands over every inch of Ignis' bare skin, and kiss him and fuck him until he was gasping and incoherent. He wanted Ignis' eyes on him and only him; he wanted Ignis trembling and panting from the things Prompto did to him. Ignis' hands on his cock, and Ignis mouth on his cock, his expression slack with lust and lips red and swollen and slick with saliva and come–

His hips thrust forwards, trying to grind against Ignis, find relief from the way his dick ached and the need for friction, attention, anything, threatened to be overwhelming. Even just the pressure of his clothes against him was like electricity, dragging up his nerves, making his legs weak, his head spin. Ignis' hands were on his waist; Prompto groaned, low and ragged into Ignis' mouth, as Ignis dipped them down to cup Prompto's ass and pull him closer still. He could feel Ignis' own dick, as hard as his own, and he pushed against it, sparking hot delight in the way Ignis' breath stuttered as he did so.

Then Ignis pulled away, hands on Prompto's hips, pushing him back. His breathing was hard; his lips were wet, reddened, open as he panted. 'Not – not here.'

It took Prompto a moment to comprehend the words, and even though probably he agreed that yeah, by the side of the road with Noct and Gladio still waiting in the car like, just there, was probably not the best place – not to mention that it was going to get dark pretty soon – the frustration and need to just say _screw it_ and shove Iggy down onto his back right here and now and tear off his clothes–

Ignis pushed him back again. Prompto hadn't even realised he'd been fighting his grip, hips rocking forwards without him meaning them to. He just wanted – he wanted Ignis, Ignis' body writhing, all that decorum and dignity lost somewhere with the piles of clothes on the floor. He wanted it like he'd wanted very few things in life, burning and immediate, like desperation gripping his whole body and tugging him in all at once. He didn't care it was inappropriate, or the wrong place, or that it'd be better elsewhere, even though somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he should care and he'd probably care later – he wanted it. He wanted Ignis now, right now, and he felt like he might explode if he didn't get him. His dick felt like it might explode if it didn't get any more attention, his balls drawn up tight under a wound spring about to be released low in his gut. He felt like his organs were all tied up on a string that was being yanked, tension and heat inside him, desperate for relief.

'Prompto,' Ignis said, his name pushed out on a small, tight exhale, and Prompto's brain lit up with the immediate and consuming understanding that Ignis wanted him just as much as he wanted Ignis.

It gave him a surge of confidence, which was in some way the worst timing possible because it meant that for once he was not 100% too terrified to grab Iggy by the shoulders and yank him down into another kiss (another! Because they'd already kissed! Holy shit), but Ignis was using the time to step back, hands dropping from Prompto's waist.

'We need to talk about this,' Ignis said, but sort of breathlessly and not at all in the way he'd probably say that any other time: in that stern and disapproving voice of his that never failed to make Prompto want to shrink up in shame. 'As much as I would like – ah, more, with you, I think we need to discuss what exactly we're wanting, and whether this is – purely a physical reaction and desire, or, if you wanted–'

He trailed off, not quite grasping the words in the way he tended to go only when he was talking about something he didn't want to say or was unsure about, which was only ever things about himself: personal, heartfelt things. _He's trying to know whether you want a relationship or a one-night stand with him, idiot_ , Prompto's brain told him.

 _He wants a relationship_ , Prompto thought, and then: _he doesn't want his heart broken by thinking you want one too then you ditching him in the morning._

It was a little funny that Ignis, of all people, smooth and confident and deadly in a heart-breaking way but also in a literally-been-trained-to-kill-you-quickly-and-ruthlessly way, would worry about something like that. How could he have not noticed Prompto pining for him all these years?

How could he think for an instant Prompto would ditch him, ever?

Then again, the curse, he reminded himself. It wasn't like this were a romantic dinner with roses and all that crap.

For once, and maybe it was the curse – and if it was maybe Prompto didn't want to break it after all – the sexual aggression in his belly and the confidence sparking like live wires in his brain didn't let him consider the possibility that it was Ignis who wanted the one-night stand and him the relationship. Iggy wasn't the kind of guy to fuck-and-go, or if he was, not with his friends. And Prompto liked to think of himself as Iggy's friend, at least.

He realised, a little belatedly, that Ignis was still waiting for an answer. 'I don't wanna just sleep with you,' he said, and yeah, even with his new confidence he wasn't any more eloquent than ever. Not that it mattered, because _Iggy was interested in him_ and that knowledge was making his heart do funny things in his chest. 'I mean, I don't know what you want exactly, but I'm not just gonna be like, great, the curse is gone, thanks for sucking my dick Iggy, bye, nice knowing ya.'

'A relationship is perhaps getting ahead of ourselves,' Ignis said, and the lighting this evening was great, stark shadows and orange hues and a soft haze in the distance, but he never wanted to stop looking at Ignis' face even to grab his camera. 'But if, after tonight, perhaps, I might take you on a date to see how things go – and of course, were things not to work out I would not consider you any less of a friend–'

Prompto grinned, and grinned, so hard his face was starting to hurt. 'Yeah,' he said. 'That'd be cool.'

Ignis put a hand on Prompto's face, cradling his jaw and cheek with those sexy, sexy leather gloves, and the look on his face was as close to wonder as as anything Prompto had ever seen before. Then it shuttered. 'I –' he said. 'There are, that is – forgive me, I'd forgotten that it might not be...' he took away his hand, and stepped back again. 'That is, Noct and Gladio...'

'Ha, well,' Prompto said, and realised just at the last moment that his mouth was running away with him again, caught up in the moment and broken free from his tenuous grasp on it, but it wasn't like it had been a bad thing last time, right? 'Good thing you got to me first. Not that I'd say no to them, too, though.’

Because Iggy, Noct and Gladio were a package deal and thinking of one without the others was still fundamentally wrong. Because having one relationship in the group would be kinda weird, because it left the other two out of it. Because Prompto was an idiot, and he just had to go and say, right to Ignis' face, right after Ignis had professed to liking him enough to ask him out, that he didn't like Ignis enough that he wasn't a-okay with substituting him for someone else.

Because – because it was true. He did want all three of them at once. He wanted the four of them to love each other, always be together, sleep wrapped around each other. He just... he just really should have done this very differently.

Ignis blinked at him, suddenly expressionless, and Prompto's could feel the absence of his previous bubble of warmth, happiness like snuggling under a big, heavy blanket on a winter's day, like a physical pain. The cold, incredible feeling of having screwed up swelled and swallowed him whole. 'I, uh,' he said anyway, even though he'd already ruined everything. 'I didn't mean like I didn't care that this is with you. I mean, like, it's not like you three are interchangeable. I do like you, Iggy, I swear. You personally. Crap. Crap, I messed this up, didn't I? Fuck, I'm sorry. I–'

'That's not it,' Ignis said, brow furrowed, impossible to read as he had been on that first day (and to be honest the first several months) that Prompto had known him.

'It's just you're like, the package deal,' Prompto said, carrying on trying even as he was distantly aware that he was making it worse but still not able to stop. 'I just think of you three as being together, y'know? But not, like–'

'As if we're already together,' Ignis said. His voice was soft but it cut through Prompto's babble regardless.

Prompto didn't have anything else to say to that. Ignis didn't look angry, or sad, which was entirely reasonably given that Prompto had basically said that he didn't care for him as a person, and he was entirely interchangeable with at least two other people. He didn't think so, anyway. Ignis looked, if anything, like he did when he was coming up with some new plan of motion.

'You don't sound particularly horrified by the thought of us in a three-way relationship. Four-way, with you included.'

'I...' Prompto thought of a three-way relationship. Ignis, kissing Noct, who was writhing in Gladio's strong grip. Ignis, telling Noct to quiet down and stop wriggling as Gladio fingered him into incoherency, before taking Noct's dick in his mouth and deep-throating, because if anyone was a perfectionist enough to learn porn technique it was Ignis. He thought of a four-way relationship, and swallowed tightly. 'I guess not? I mean... haha, you're already so close, I, uh...'

Ignis went over to the car, leading Prompto with a hand on his elbow. Prompto went with him silently, too stretched thin to do anything but comply and give himself up to fate. Ignis opened the car door, tugging Noct out with a gentle grip on his upper arm, then when Noct was standing, confused into meekness – probably not to mention Ignis' strangely intent expression – Ignis let go of Prompto to put a careful hand on Noct's hip. He paused a moment, then leant down to kiss Noct on the lips – one, two, three short, tentative kisses, breaking away only to have Noct, after a second of frozen surprise, wrap his arms around Ignis' waist and chase his lips until Ignis stopped retreating and let him in, letting his lips fall open. Then, still with Noct's arms around him and holding on to Noct's hips, he turned to Gladio, who'd also stepped out of the car, and gestured him closer with a tilt of his head. Gladio came, pulled silently as if on a string, and put a hand on the back of Ignis' head to guide him into a deep kiss, too. Noct was watching them, one hand on Ignis' waist, the other travelling to run up Gladio's bare chest, to stop on his shoulder and pull him in closer.

Prompto's breath was caught at the sight of them: silent, at once tentative yet no step taken wrong. As he watched them he realised he couldn't tell, honestly and truly, whether they'd never did this before in their lives, or they'd done it every night and he'd just never noticed before.

Gladio's eyes flickered to Prompto. 'So I'm guessing something happened with Blondie,' he said, a quiet rumble deep in his chest, and Noct breathed out almost enough to be a sigh. He leant forwards and pressed his lips to Gladio's collarbones, mouthing at his neck.

Taking a step forwards, pulled by something intangible but entirely irresistible, Prompto let himself get within arms reach, and stumbled into Ignis' chest as Ignis reached out to replace the intangible pull with very tangible hands tugging him in. Noct and Gladio were watching as Ignis leant down and kissed Prompto, which was hot but right now his heart was overtaking his dick for filling up his body. His heart was beating too hard and his palms were sweating, but he felt like he'd fallen straight into something too beautiful and perfect and right to actually care.

'A package deal, huh,' Prompto said, barely a whispered croak, when they broke apart.

'Indeed,' Ignis said, and gently pushed him and Noct away, nudging Noct back a little harder towards the open car door when he made a dissatisfied noise and didn't move. 'But we can discuss it in the Regalia. We're heading to Lestallum.'

'Lestallum?' Prompto shot Ignis a look as Gladio backed Noct into the Regalia, clambering in after him.

'Yes,' Ignis said, as he got in behind the wheel, not sparing Prompto a glance as he started the car. 'I believe the beds there will be a touch more comfortable than the tent at a haven.'

Behind them, Noct crawled into Gladio's lap. 'So this has got something to do with the thing,' he said. 'Prompto's thing. Horn thing.'

'Prompto's horniness, yes,' Ignis said, straight-faced, utterly shameless. 'Although it isn't to say it's directly tied, to be finished when that is cleared up. But to be brief: yes; as a temporary incubus, Prompto's presence is heightening our sexual desires. In order to cure him of this affliction, intense sexual activity is required.'

'An orgy, then,' Gladio said. 'Or a gangbang?'

'Wait, there's a difference?' Noct said.

'I have volunteered myself,' Ignis cut in. 'My... demonstration earlier suggested you would not be adverse to also participating, or at least allowing my participation, though of course should you say otherwise at any point–'

'Iggy.' Prompto reached over and put a hand on Ignis' thigh. Maybe a bit too high up, given how Ignis' breath caught. He lowered it a touch. 'Iggy, you gotta stop with the big words. My brain isn't up to it right now.'

'And we're all good with the – you know.' Noct sounded cautious, Prompto thought. Almost afraid. 'Not that I don't want it, but it's kinda sudden, Specs.'

Ignis adjusted his grip on the wheel. 'Yes,' he said. 'Forgive me for broaching the topic without your consent. The effect of Prompto's status on me was to be incautious. It still is. Noct, Gladio, and Prompto – I love you all very much. I would like the chance to reopen the chance to be with you all. Romantically, sexually – in any way you so desire me.'

'Yes,' Noct said, almost immediately, almost before Ignis even had the chance to finish talking. 'Yes. Of course, Specs.'

Gladio laughed. 'If just now hadn't clued you in, then maybe Princess needs a new advisor. Yes. Fucking yes, Iggy.'

'Yes,' Prompto said, when it was his turn, and he didn't even need to think about that. His head was spinning with something alarmingly like giddy joy, heady eagerness just to carry on with life because life was actually amazing. Like he'd won the lottery but instead of money it paid out in sheer emotion, happiness like fire burning him up from the inside if fire were suddenly kind and gentle and wonderful enough to make him want to cry. 'Like seriously, Iggy, you don't need to ask that.' Then, belatedly, as it occurred to him: 'Wait, but hang on, what do you mean by reopen? You were together before? When?'

There was a long silence. Prompto caught Ignis' eyes flicker to the rear-view mirror, presumably looking for Noct or Gladio's reaction. He opened his mouth but didn't say anything. Eventually, long enough Prompto started to want to squirm in his seat, Noct broke the silence: 'I guess. Ages ago.'

'O-oh.' Prompto wasn't sure he ought to continue. But the silence was too much. 'Why'd you stop?'

Gladio groaned. 'We were dumb teenagers who didn't think things through,' he said. 'We barely even got to second base before we got caught. It was – it was my fault, actually. Never been good at being subtle. I regret it, obviously, but it would've happened sooner or later, not like we could've hid it forever. So yeah. It wasn't a good look for Princess here to be getting down with a member of his own staff. Two of them?'

'They might have overlooked one of us, provided we were discreet,' Ignis said, soft, mild. 'Two... no. There was, how should I say, quite the internal scandal, though thankfully never made public. We decided, in the end, that for the three of us to be together as friends, platonically, professionally, was worth more than the alternative – worst case indeed being that Gladio and I lost our jobs, and the best case of two of us remaining together still having to deal with the contention created from a pair plus third wheel dynamic. Our romantic relationship... we put it behind ourselves, and moved on.'

It seemed, even through Prompto's haze of lust, indescribably sad. Ignis' voice, matter of fact, made his throat ache. 'But... it's not like anyone can stop you now,' he said, even as each lingering touch and fond smile and act of loving service came back to him, and he wondered how he could ever have missed it in the first place.

'After Insomnia fell, I suppose we felt it... respectful, perhaps, to keep our distance a little longer. We got into the habit of it. I was unsure of how my overtures would be taken, and though it may have been cowardly, I wanted to be safe in what we already had rather than risk taking a step towards something I could not be certain of.'

How he could talk so eloquently when firstly the situation they'd faced was making his heart feel like it might break just from thinking about it, and secondly, when Prompto was this close to sticking his hand down his pants and jerking off right there and then, the low rumble of the car a vibration where he really didn't need vibration right now?

'Didn't help when you arrived,' Gladio said; Ignis made a noise of disapproval.

'What?' Prompto half-turned to look at him, then found himself unable to, and sat back forwards. His throat had tightened suddenly. What had he meant by that? Had he ruined things for them without even knowing? How?

'What the fuck, Gladio,' Noct said, before Gladio could continue. 'Don't phrase it like that.'

'I just meant we care a lot about how you'd take it.' Gladio's voice was raised, rough, and only calmed Prompto's roiling stomach a little, but it also reminded his dick just how much it wanted him pinned under Gladio's body, and Gladio's hands holding him down, and the low growling thunder of his voice telling him of all the filthy things he was going to do to him. 'If we started something back up and you found it too weird, we'd have to stop, or carry on and drive you away. And even if we stopped it might be too late cos it'd already be weird even if we weren't doing anything.'

'Your opinion means a lot to us,' Ignis said, cool and smooth and Prompto wanted to rough him up, lick and bite him till his throat was raw with gasping.

'Okay,' Prompto said. 'Um. I mean, it kinda goes without saying now that I'd have no problem with it, obviously. I don't. Honestly, I don't know why I didn't see it before because you guys are just so good together. I think you're amazing together and it fucking sucks you had to break up before. But can we carry on this conversation after, you know, tonight? Because this is real important, I know, and I swear I'd give it the attention and all that it needs, but – but I can't help but really just want to get on with the sex. And I can't stop thinking about you, but in a sexy way and not a serious one. And I don't want to screw up something like this by not being able to stop thinking about the wrong thing.'

Noct laughed, a snort, and reached up to tug on one of Prompto's horns. Prompto yelped – he'd forgotten about them, and being reminded was still weird and the sensation of it being yanked still did weird things to his belly, like going down a lift, only maybe a little sexier. A lot sexier. There seemed to be a hotline right from skull down his neck, all the way along his spine, to spark heat and pleasure in his guts, spilling over to his dick. He gripped the base of his horns as Noct took a hold of both and pulled again, tugging his head back to press against the headrest, and Prompto couldn't help but moan, hips rolling in his chair.

'Not in the car,' Ignis said, and Prompto could almost see how his jaw was clenched, even though his eyes were half closed, and focusing on small details wasn't exactly his strength right now.

'C'mon, it's not like he's the one driving.'

'Yes, but I am, and unless you'd like to be in an accident I heavily suggest you stop distracting me.'

'Prompto.' Noct's hands grasped at his upper arms, tugging him to the space between the seats. 'Prompto, get over here, away from Captain No Fun.'

'At least take your boots off before you go climbing around,' Ignis said, and Prompto almost gave himself whiplash ducking down to scrabble with his laces, yanking off his boots and leaving them behind as he clambered over onto the back seats. Noct was still sitting on Gladio's lap, and both he and Gladio pulled Prompto onto Noct's lap, facing Noct, and honestly he couldn't even tell whose hands were on his ass, pulling him flush against Noct, because _he could feel Noct's dick through his clothes_ , unmistakably, hard and hot and Prompto ground down against it and groaned at the arousal spilling into his insides. Noct let out a harsh breath, grinding against Prompto right back, and probably they meant to kiss when they both leant forwards but neither of them were half-way coordinated enough for it, and Prompto ended up with his mouth mashed to the bridge of Noct's nose. It was fine, though, because the pressure and tight friction on his dick was breathtaking, and it was Noct, _Noct,_ and he was glad he could press his eyes together and bury his face in Noct's shoulder, because the swell of emotion on top of the arousal burning through him was more than enough to make him cry, and that'd just be embarrassing.

They'd barely got into a rhythm, hips thrusting, rutting, when Gladio stopped them with his hands under Prompto's thighs, lifting both him and Noct. Prompto didn't mean to gasp quite so dramatically, only he did, and giggled at Noct's snort of laughter, and they clung to each other as Gladio shifted them both to the seat, wriggling out from underneath them. His face was flushed, and he yanked off his shirt as he knelt awkwardly in the footwell, reaching around the passenger side seat to move it forwards as far as it'd go. Then, with a little space to actually fit he turned, facing Prompto and Noct again.

'Prompto. Turn around?'

His voice was gravel rough, even more than it usually was. It wasn't an order, but like hell Prompto wasn't going to obey it anyway. His dick gave a persistent throb as he wriggled to turn around in Noct's lap, not able to resist grinding his ass down on Noct's dick when he was sitting straight. Noct clutched as his hips and groaned, dropping his head down to knock against the nape of Prompto's neck.

Gladio, sitting in-between his legs, didn't waste any more time before batting Noct's hands away and replacing them with his own. They were considerably larger, Prompto couldn't help but notice. Stronger. His breath picked up, heart thumping away in his chest in anticipation. The fact that this was actually happening hadn't quite sunk in yet, at least not in relation to the rest of his life. Like this was an extra-canon DLC to the canon of his actual life, and it'd end when they finished for the night. Except no, it was canon. One hundred per-cent bona fide canon.

Lifting Prompto's hips up, away from Noct, Gladio cut into Noct's irritated huff: 'Might want to get your dick out now while there's room.'

Well, that cut off Noct's complaining. He sucked in a breath, and Prompto could hear the sound of his zipper and the rustle of fabric, only half drowned out by the roaring of his own pulse in his ears. Then Gladio, still holding Prompto up, Prompto's knees braced on his shoulders, leant forwards and undid Prompto's pants with his mouth, because _holy fuck_ that was something Gladio could do apparently, and when Gladio rearranged his hands to hold Prompto up with one hand wrapped around his chest and pulled his pants and underwear down just enough to bare his ass with the other, Prompto's cock sprung out and slapped him in the face.

The nervous laughter broke out before he could stop it, and it choked itself off anyway when Gladio set him down on Noct's lap, Noct's dick pushing between his thighs, scaldingly hot, and leant over to wrap his lips around Prompto's cock's head. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked, hard.

Prompto's hips jerked forwards without him meaning them to, a spasm like he'd been electrocuted in the best way possible. Gladio's hands went straight back to his hips, holding him, but the skin on skin contact only made him try thrust up even harder. Oh, fuck, Gladio's mouth – the molten arousal pooling in him had caught fire, spreading through him hot and tight and making him moan in a way that asked half an hour ago he'd have said he'd never moan like that, that he'd die of mortification if he ever did, only now he was and he couldn't stop because it was _so good_. He was only vaguely aware of Noct's arms wrapped around his waist, face pressed to the back of his neck, breath hot down his collar.

Gladio pulled off Prompto's dick, sucking till the very last second; it popping from between his lips was wet, loud, and Prompto whimpered in appreciation just for the glorious sound of it. 'Legs together,' Gladio said. 'Around Noct's dick. Keep your hips down.'

It took a second to compute that, because his blood was in areas other than his brain, and why was Gladio talking when he could be sucking Prompto's dick? Prompto's nerves were jangling, breath coming short and his face was burning up so much he could probably be used as a portable space heater, but he didn't care because Noct was rocking his hips and his dick was sliding between Prompto's thighs, tight, up to nudge his balls with each unsteady thrust.

'Yeah,' Gladio said. 'Like that.' Then he bent down again, but instead of sucking Prompto's dick he buried his face in Prompto's lap and sucked on the tip of Noct's instead, opening his mouth wide and messy to wrap his lips around Prompto's balls as best he could. Prompto gripped his hair, fingers trembling, and half whined, half shouted his appreciation. His whole body was tensing, trembling, toes curling where his feet pressed against Gladio's thighs, fingers grasping ineffectively at the short hair on the nape of Gladio's neck. His dick was rubbing up against Gladio's face as Gladio bobbed his head: across the length of his nose, bumping up into the ridge of his brow, scraping the soft skin of his eyelids and the faint tickle of his eyelashes.

Glancing up, Prompto caught sight of Ignis in the mirror. Ignis' face was red; their eyes met. Ignis quickly looked back to the road. He'd been watching them. The thought only made Prompto's cock throb even harder, wind that internal tension up even tighter. He was hurtling towards orgasm like being shot out of his Gravity Well, sucked onwards to the big, black, electrifying void. Which was, of course, when Gladio took away his mouth, kissing the insides of his thighs for a moment before leaning back.

'No,' Prompto said, a breathy whine, even as Noct groaned and bucked his hips up hard enough to jolt Prompto and make him grab Gladio's shoulders for balance. His cock bounced up and left a wet patch on his stomach. 'No – why'd you stop, c'mon dude–'

Gladio's lips and chin were wet with saliva. 'Just wanted to check,' he said. 'Iggy, when you said loads of sex would fix this, how much sex are we talking about? He's not gonna change back before you've had a chance to join in, is he?'

Ignis swallowed audibly before he replied. 'One orgasm will not reverse the curse, no. As I understand it, it will require... several more than that.' After a moment he added: 'Thank you, Gladio, for your consideration.'

Well, now they'd mentioned it, Prompto felt bad, then even worse for only having felt bad once Ignis had pointed it out. Here they were literally having sex in the backseat while Ignis was stuck up front driving, like they didn't care about leaving him out completely. 'Crap. Iggy, I'm sorry.'

'It's fine,' Ignis said, sending him a soft smile via the mirror. 'Were I in Noct or Gladio's position, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold myself off either. And–' he hesitated. 'I hope we'll be able to repeat this experience in the future, even if without the horns.'

Noct was rocking his hips, the wet friction of his dick dragging between Prompto's thighs and the sensitive skin behind his balls. 'Y-yes,' Prompto said. 'Of course! Honestly, if I–' which was the moment Gladio decided to suck on his dick again, and his words strangled themselves in his throat. '– if I had my way we'd – we'd never get rid of the curse and I'd do something about the horns, like file them down or s-something and – _oh_ _crap_ _Gladio_ –'

He stuck a hand over his mouth but it only muffled his desperate sob, definitely didn't stop everyone else in the car from hearing it. Gladio's tongue swirled around the head of his cock, then he dipped down to deep-throat – and, going from the way Noct started moaning in his ear, holding Prompto down on his lap as tight as possible, he was doing something to the tip of Noct's cock as well.

How'd he even learn to do this? Wasn't it only porn stars who could do porno stuff like this?

'Gladio–' his voice was breathy, even more high-pitched than normal. Noct took an arm from around his waist and reached up to grab on to one of his horns, yanking it down and sideways to expose Prompto's neck. The weight on his skull, sensitive skin and bone firing pleasure like liquid metal straight down his spine to his guts where it collided with all the rest of the heat and tension and heady arousal, and the feeling of Noct's lips on his throat he'd forcefully bared – too much; Prompto came. His legs wrapped around Gladio, trembling, his mouth open around the sobs forced up from his lungs. His fingers were weak as he pawed at Gladio's shoulders and head. He felt like his whole body was draining out of him somehow, yanked on a line from out of his dick in so-agonising-it-was-good waves, the tension finally released.

Noct was fucking his thighs again, and Prompto squirmed at the overstimulation sparking up and down his body as Gladio's face in his lap brushed up against his softening dick, and Noct's mouth continued to maul his throat and jawline. With Noct's arm around his waist and Gladio's hands holding his thighs it wasn't like he could squirm to anywhere, and the stuttered protests never made it out because even if it was too much it was also still good – really good – honestly Prompto kinda thought he might cry at how good it was. Actually, he was crying. He scrubbed away his tears, trying to pretend he was wiping sweat off his face or something, but he kinda suspected it wouldn't fool anyone, what with the way his breathing was still hitching with little, plaintive sobs and whimpers.

But it was just so good. He never wanted to be anywhere else. No, he wanted to be here but with Ignis as well. Then nowhere else.

Noct betrayed his own orgasm by yanking hard on Prompto's horn, making Prompto arch his back and moan in a way that, he thought very distantly, probably looked and sounded like it was hella staged but wasn't. At all. Then Noct's face was buried in his neck, in the junction between shoulder and neck and his arms were both back around Prompto's waist, and Gladio was sitting back on his heels with a very self-satisfied look. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

'Huh,' Prompto said, mostly just to break the quiet that had suddenly fallen between them, and to force his panting breath into something other than porno-moans. 'Huh. Uh, wow.' Hm, he probably shouldn't thank them, but what was the appropriate response? His brain was not running full power. Systems shutdown, running emergency programmes only.

'Damn, Gladio,' Noct said, pitched low and out of breath. 'Where'd you learn to do shit like that? Should I be jealous?'

Gladio laughed. 'Natural talent, baby,' he said, and grinned, showing off his teeth. Which was the moment Ignis broke in, clearing his throat twice, and even afterwards his voice was still rough.

'Time to make yourself decent, gentlemen,' he said. 'We've arrived.'

Prompto looked out of the window. They weren't quite in Lestallum yet, but would be soon, driving as they were through the big tunnel, and yeah, it probably was a good idea not to be quite so obviously with his dick out in the car. Public decency and all. And if they got caught and locked up for public indecency, how would he lift the curse then? He'd have to sit around in a holding cell all night and not have sex. The thought was fairly terrifying.

He shuffled off Noct and did his pants up, stretching a little as he did so, because post-orgasm lethargy was setting in even though he'd put in, like, zero effort himself. His bones felt like they'd been turned into something decidedly less solid than bone. He ached and wanted more.

'So,' Gladio said. 'How're we gonna explain away Prompto's horn situation to anyone who asks?'

Ignis gave him a glance in the mirror, pulling in to the parking lot. 'I suppose our best bet is to simply not mention it. If it's brought up we can explain it as part of a costume. If it's someone we trust, we can confide that it's part of a curse or status effect that we are working on resolving, and to reassure them it has no negative consequences they need to worry about. Needless to say the last thing we want is for anyone to think our Prompto here has caught starscurge.'

Oh. Our Prompto. Oh. The rest of it barely sank in, because Ignis had said _our Prompto._

'If only we'd made it an hour earlier and caught the last of the sun, it would have been considerably more easy to prove,' Ignis was carrying on saying, but – _our Prompto._

He was smiling, not the big goofy grin that his face liked to do so much he wasn't sure why his cheek muscles weren't as huge and hulking as Gladio's biceps, but something more tremulous, and made his eyes want to squint up and cry again, and his heart felt like it had physically grown twice the size and was now squished in his chest enough to hurt.

He leant forwards as Ignis parked, waiting only until the parking break was up before he clambered half into the front of the car and smashed his face into Ignis'. It was good Ignis had good reflexes, because he was awkwardly twisted with his legs still in the back and one hand clinging to the passenger seat chair and one clutching Ignis' shirt, and he probably would have fallen straight over if it hadn't been for Ignis steadying him with both his hands and leaning in to place the kiss in the correct place – which was, their lips. When Ignis opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, licking the line of Prompto's bottom lip and biting it gently, his hands on Prompto were just about the only thing holding Prompto up.

'Okay,' Noct said, a hand appearing on Prompto's lower back, not tugging him back but not exactly pushing him forwards either. 'We gonna go or what?'

It was a good thing Ignis had their excuses planned out even if Prompto hadn't been listening, because yeah, he was noticing a lot of looks, even if most of his attention was on Gladio's ass as he lead the way, and the brush of Noct's arm as he walked close next to him. Ignis was behind them, and so maybe it felt a bit like they were crowding him, but he knew they only meant well, and honestly – if he was going to be crowded, these were the guys he wanted to be crowded by. His heart was still aching. His stupid, watery, close-mouthed smile still hadn't gone away. He felt drunk, giddy, light-headed, whole body wanting to wriggle with the sheer joy of it all.

He caught Noct looking at him, and Noct grinned even as he ran a hand through his hair self-consciously. When he put his hand back down by his side, it brushed Prompto's.

Maybe the aching and smiling would never go away. He was, Prompto thought, okay with that.


	2. Chapter 2

The walk to the hotel was mostly lost on him, which was fine, because there really was only one place he wanted to be and that was where they were going. Ignis paid for the room while Prompto stared at his profile, wondering how he'd sound when he came, and whether Prompto would be able to get him to say _our Prompto_ again. Even just the thought of it made him want to – he didn't know, his body wasn't good enough to properly convey the kaleidoscope of feelings, bright and electrical, like a heavy blanket of happiness and wonder and the desire to touch every part of all of them just because he could, because they wanted him, because this really was happening.

Prompto almost tripped over in his haste to get into their room, turning and flopping down on the bed. His head smacked back and jarred his horns, but the mattress was soft enough he mostly bounced, and the biggest consequence was his dick throbbing insistently in his pants. Then he lifted his head, just to look at the others file in and close and lock the door behind them. There was the sound of something tearing.

'Crap!' He rolled over to find two holes in the comforter where his horns had caught and tore the material.

'Well,' Ignis said, standing next to him and running a hand over the rips. 'I suppose that means you'll have to be on top.'

'First property damage of the night,' Noct said, flopping down next to Prompto and wrapping his arms around him from behind, pulling him in. 'Good job, Prompto.' He sounded entirely too satisfied.

'You know it's real good sex if there's property damage,' Gladio said, undoing his boots.

'Or real bad sex,' Ignis said. 'Please remember that the damages will be coming out of our luxuries budget, which includes further nights in hotels. And that there exists a person whose thankless job it is to clean up afterwards.' His words didn't have any sting, though, and Prompto knew what would have terrified him into meek, silent obedience a few years back now only made him want to stick out his tongue and pretend to damage some more stuff. Ignis was already barefoot, and he knelt to undo Noct's boots, tugging them and his socks off his feet and setting them to one side while Noct lay motionless, breathing humid air into the back of Prompto's head. He then turned to Prompto and – oh, okay, so this was a thing now – started removing his boots as well, and maybe Prompto should stop him, say he could do it himself? Because he could, it wasn't like he was Prince Lazy who wanted someone else to dress and undress him, who Ignis already worked himself to the bone to cater to. Only he was frozen and Noct was holding him pretty tight, and just the simple, platonic touch of Ignis' hands on his ankles was a pleasant tingle, and okay so it was _nice_ to be looked after like this. Then his socks and shoes were already off before he even had the chance to open his mouth, and maybe Noct took advantage but Prompto could kinda see why he did.

'Um, thank you,' he said, and caught Ignis' fond smile as he straightened, the sort that curled the corners of his mouth and crinkled up his eyes and that Prompto fell in love with every time he saw it.

'It's my pleasure,' Ignis said, and Noct grunted, letting go of Prompto to prop himself up on one elbow.

'You never say that to me,' he said, sounding petulant.

'I will when you thank me,' Ignis said, smooth, even as he undid his shirt and draped it over the back of the chair. Prompto had the vague idea that he'd been about to stand up for Iggy's honour or something, but the sight of his bare chest quashed that pretty effectively. Given Noct's similar non-response he was probably having the same reaction.

Gladio, of course, had already stripped butt naked, and he came up behind Ignis to put his hands on his waist and press his mouth to Ignis' shoulder. For a moment Ignis leant back against him, turning his head to tease Gladio with chaste kisses, contact then pulling away, making Gladio chase him. Prompto watched, mouth suddenly dry; Gladio's hips were rutting against Ignis' clothed ass, and his hands were roaming Ignis' chest. They reached his nipples and pinched them between forefingers and thumbs, tugging until Ignis arched his back to push out his chest, groaning into the kiss. Ignis was hard, his dick pushing a tent in the front of his pants.

'I've waited so fucking long for this,' Gladio said, lips close enough to Ignis' Prompto imagined Ignis would feel the air of the words on his skin.

'Then you'll barely notice a little while longer,' Ignis said, pushing Gladio's hands off him and stepping away, hands on his belt to undo it and slip out of his trousers and underwear in one smooth motion. He left them draped with his shirt and the mattress dipped as he climbed onto the bed on his hands and knees. He reached over and placed his glasses on the bedside table, then turned to face Prompto.

Prompto's dick throbbed, twitching where it was trapped in his underwear, so tight he could feel the zipper of his pants. Crap. Watching them, he'd almost forgotten he was part of this as well. Noct was holding him and he wriggled, because he still had all his clothes on and he wanted skin contact, skin on skin, Ignis' tongue on his skin, Ignis' dick–

Noct only let go when Ignis put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him away, and even then it was reluctant, rolling over on the mattress only as far as it took to make room for Ignis to crawl, still on his hands and knees, over Prompto. His fingers tucked into the waist of Prompto's pants, cool on his hot skin, but didn't move beyond that. Their eyes met.

'How do you want me?'

If Prompto's breath caught in his throat, limbs paralysed, brain a cloud of white noise, then it entirely wasn't his fault. Ignis smiled, only this time it wasn't fond, it was sexy as hell. Okay, maybe a little fond. His voice was pitched low. His dick, hard, jutted from between his legs, red and erect and there were few things Prompto wanted more than to grab it to see just what face Ignis made.

'Guess he doesn't want you,' Noct said. 'So fuck me instead.'

'In good time,' Ignis said, still not breaking eye contact with Prompto, even as he crawled forwards and took a gentle hold of one of Prompto's horns, stopping him from turning his head to look at Noct. 'I believe I am due a moment with Prompto first.'

He leant down to kiss Prompto, tilting his head just slightly to make the fit perfect, and Prompto's lips fell open as if they'd been doing it for years. Something brushed Prompto's upper thigh; Prompto realised with a jolt like static running down his spine that it was Ignis' dick, and he couldn't help the way he whined into Ignis' mouth.

'Our Prompto,' Prompto said without meaning to as soon as they broke apart, voice needy and plaintive even to his own ears, and fuck he hadn't meant to say that. He could feel himself flush in embarrassment on top of the arousal. 'You said – earlier, you said our Prompto.'

For a split-second there was incomprehension, then Ignis bent down and kissed him again, drawing his lips over his neck, across his bare shoulders and upper arms. 'Our Prompto,' he said into Prompto's skin. 'Mine, for the time being.'

Prompto whimpered, arching his back and lifting his arms to let Ignis pull off his top. Then Ignis had his upper arms pinned to the mattress and was kissing across his chest, licking between his pecs, down to his abs, alternating lips and tongue and the gentle scrape of his teeth. Prompto pushed up into the touch and hooked a leg over the small of Ignis' back, hips jerking up with the desperate need for friction on his dick. He felt like he was going to lose his mind, if in the best way possible. When Ignis lowered himself down between Prompto's legs, taut stomach pressing on Prompto's crotch, bare chest on Prompto's belly and his mouth on Prompto's nipple – Prompto ground up against him, clutching the bed covers, sobbing out his approval for the loss of his mind. It was overwhelming, his whole body caught in a net and smothered with scalding weight of pleasure and his own arousal and the need for more, and _more_ , Ignis' tongue circling the areola of his nipple, teeth holding gently the flesh of his pec. Ignis' naked body ground against his clothed dick, body undulating. Ignis' teeth gripped his nipple and tugged it, his tongue flicking back and forth against its tip and Prompto was hard, _so hard,_ and he hadn't ever came in his pants before without at least a hand down there to help him but gods there was a first for everything and if he didn't come soon then he was probably going to expire from internal haemorrhaging or heart attack or something because–

Prompto came, and he wasn't sure at what point he closed his eyes because his vision must have blacked out a little. His throat was stinging with a cry he didn't remember shouting. His chest was still heaving for breath, which only grew stronger as he realised Ignis was pulling down his pants and briefs and licking up the smears of come on his now-soft dick and trembling belly. Ignis had, at some point, taken his hands in his own and pinned them down even as Prompto tugged instinctively to free them and shove him away, because overstimulation was sparking almost painfully through him even through how fucking amazing it felt: Ignis taking his whole cock in his mouth to gently suck it clean, licking the skin of his balls with the broad flat of his tongue, licking the insides of his thighs, licks turning to kisses pressed on his hips and stomach and Prompto whined, whimpered. His body shivered as it couldn't decide whether it wanted to press up against Ignis' mouth or pull away from the overstimulation.

'Please–' He realised he was babbling. 'Please, Iggy, please–'

Then Ignis was crawling up his body, trailing open-mouthed kisses as he went, until he got to Prompto's neck. He sucked at the skin, slow, tender, bruising, and shifted so that his weight was to one side and not crushing. He let go of Prompto's hands, and Prompto wrapped his arms around Ignis' shoulders, holding him there. Slowly, his breathing calmed into something more normal and less like gasping sobs.

He looked over to Noct, finally registering his presence, though he'd presumably been sitting there all that time. Noct was naked as well, slouched up against the headboard, stroking his dick. He swallowed before he spoke. 'Finally. Took your sweet time, Specs.'

'I was simply collecting my just deserts,' Ignis said, before resuming sucking Prompto's skin. His body was loose, relaxed, slightly sticky with sweat. He was rutting against Prompto's thigh, small, lazy rolls of his hips; he was still hard. Maybe Prompto should jerk him off? Only his whole body felt like a deadweight, tingling and limp and blissfully useless. Somewhere else in the room Gladio snorted in laughter, and Prompto just about managed to lift his head to see him sitting on one of the chairs, pulled around to face the bed, also with his cock in hand.

'So who gets him next?' Gladio said, amber eyes bright on Prompto, and Prompto let his head fall back to the bed with a little sound he didn't know was terror or needy anticipation.

'I don't see why we can't share,' Ignis said, humidity of his words and the movement of lips on Prompto's neck making Prompto shiver. 'There exists between us a veritable selection of cocks and viable orifices.' The tone of his voice was plainly wry, a joke, but the mental images made Prompto groan and buck his hips, his dick already starting to twitch and swell back into life.

'Yeah,' he said, tongue thick, 'yeah, that. What he said.'

Ignis shifted off of Prompto, turning to lie on his front. He drew one leg up, bent at the knee, and reached back to further spread his ass cheeks with the long fingers of one hand. 'Will you fuck me?' he said, drawing a bottle of lube from the armiger like it was the most casual, normal thing to keep in the spectral plane meant for the ancestral weapons of the royal Lucis Caelum bloodline. Then, still with one hand on his ass, Ignis uncapped the bottle with the other and squeezed some out onto his fingers. He motioned to Prompto's cock, with was definitely now stirring, half-hard already.

'Say yes,' Gladio said, suddenly a whole lot closer than he had been before, and Prompto squirmed at the hands gripping his hips and lifting him, turning him onto his hands and knees. 'I wanna see you pound Iggy's ass till he can't walk straight.'

Reflexively, Prompto looked down at Ignis. Ignis pressed his lubed up fingers to his hole and pressed the tips of two of them in. He arched his back and moaned, muffled with his face in the covers, pushing his ass up and pressing his fingers in deeper, scissoring them apart to display just how open and inviting his tight, hot hole was.

Yeah, Prompto wanted to pound that ass.

His mouth had dried, and he swallowed roughly as the bed dipped, Gladio clambering on right up behind him. Gladio took the bottle from where Ignis had discarded it by Noct's feet, then reached round Prompto to put a wet hand on Prompto's cock. His hand, Prompto noticed, biting back a whimper, body leaning back into Gladio of its own accord, was pretty damn big. His whole body was big. Prompto's head thudded back and his hips jerked forwards, Gladio stroking him into hardness; he could, Prompto thought, fit all of him right inside Gladio's ribcage with room to spare. Gladio could crush him with one arm, easy.

In front of him Ignis had pushed in almost the entirety of his fore and middle fingers, and wasn't so much pumping them in and out as holding them still and rolling his hips to fuck himself on them. He was groaning, panting into the covers, and Noct had shuffled down to sit cross-legged by his head, with one hand buried into his hair. Ignis slid in another finger, and watching him, Prompto had the distinct impression he wasn't so much preparing himself as enjoying fucking himself on his fingers whether he needed stretching and prep or not.

'Hey,' he said, only slightly strangled. He batted at Gladio's hand on his cock until Gladio pulled away, and Prompto fell forwards onto his hands and knees above Ignis. Ignis turned to look up at him, pushing his ass higher, spreading his cheeks further, presenting himself. Prompto swallowed, gripped the base of his dick in one hand, then lowered himself and pushed in.

It was – fuck, he was wet and tight but not as tight as Prompto was expecting, and hopefully he wasn't too rough as he pushed down right on that first thrust to bottom out. Ignis' skin was hot on his, and Ignis didn't waste any time before jerking his hips to withdraw then shove back, fucking himself. Prompto whimpered, scrabbling to better brace his hands on the bed so he wouldn't immediately fall flat on his face, and Ignis bucked his hips again. He made a noise, low and raw and needy, and Prompto's body managed to bypass his brain to do the right thing for once and start thrusting.

It was tight and slick and perfect, Ignis' body rolling beneath his to match each thrust exactly. Arousal like foot-long claws dug into him, made him moan and his hips thrust that much harder, faster, trying to chase the white-hot pleasure roiling through him. The arch of Ignis' back was detailed in the sweat-slicked outlines of his muscles that bunched and flexed as he moved. Prompto could hear him groan into the covers, his hair long fallen out of its styling to flop across his forehead.

It wasn't that he had his dick in someone's ass. It wasn't that he was about to come for the third time that evening – though admittedly, those things were pretty great. It was that he had his dick in Ignis' ass and he was about to come for the third time because his three best friends in the whole world were willing – no, happy – to fuck him and make him come. Ignis wanted him. Noct and Gladio wanted him. They wanted him to want them. And he did – so much he thought he would do something like burst into tears or weird them out by smiling like a freak and not being able to stop.

He wanted this. He'd never wanted anything more and now, even without trying, he had it.

He thought he might just lie down and expire from happiness. He squeezed his eyes shut, biting both lips together. Maybe after tonight, though. He could probably hang on until then.

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Noct's lap. Noct's had wrapped a hand around the base of his dick, and seeing that Prompto was looking, he moved to tilt his dick towards Prompto's mouth, even though there was no way it would reach. Prompto opened his mouth anyway, tongue lolling on his lower lip. He stretched forwards, pushing his hips down against Iggy as far as they could go, buried to the hilt, and Ignis groaned beneath him, hips rolling up then bucking when Prompto failed to keep thrusting. Prompto reached out with one hand, but Noct batted it away. He tilted his head forwards again, and something bright and happy and silly bubbled up inside him at hearing Noct snort in laughter.

He knew he couldn't reach Noct's dick, but he wanted to reach anyway, just as much as he wanted it per se – he wanted it in his mouth, the taste of it, the heavy, solid weight of it pressing down on his tongue, pushing down the back of his throat and making him gag; he wanted Noct to lose his fucking mind like he was losing his. When he finally resigned himself to how futile it was and pulled back, he yanked his dick almost all the way from Ignis' ass to pound it back in again, hard as he could, just to make it up to Iggy, and maybe possibly also to show Noct that he could have a good time without him and his dick. Ignis cried out, moaning the words _yes_ and _Prompto_ into the bedsheets. Prompto did it again another couple of times before returning to a more steady pace, because he didn't actually want to damage himself or Ignis, but he still couldn't seem to stop watching Noct's dick, and the way Noct's fingers were wrapped tight around it, and he groaned when Noct started stroking it slow and languidly.

'So you want my dick, huh?'

'Like, so much, dude,' Prompto said, panting. He couldn't stop himself reaching out again with his mouth, pressing himself flat over Ignis. 'C'mon, how – how hard does it have to be to convince a guy to have his dick sucked?'

Noct laughed, that small, under-his-breath chuckle that made Prompto want to kiss him instead, roll him around in fields of soft grass and flowers and sunshine. His hips slowed to a stop; Ignis pushed up against him, rolling his hips to slide Prompto's dick in and out of his slick, open ass, and Prompto was brought back abruptly from that fantasy.

He didn't get why Noct was being coy, though. It wasn't like he'd had any reservations in the car. 'Noct –' Prompto said, straining to catch his breath, panting out the words to the tempo of the slap of flesh on flesh. 'Noct, buddy, please, I really just wanna suck – suck your dick, dude, c'mon.'

Gladio chose that moment to distract him again, kneeling close enough behind him his chest pressed to Prompto's back, and placed his hands on Prompto's waist to hold him upright. Ignis followed Prompto's hips, kneeling so his ass was in the air, face still down against the mattress.

'Well I was gonna wait for Princess to join in,' Gladio said, sinfully low and dark and gravel-rough in Prompto's ear, 'but if he's gonna fuck around wasting time then I ain't gonna sit back and let you have all the fun without me.'

Prompto couldn't do anything but groan as Gladio's slick, cool fingers probed his ass, sliding down across his hole, over the sensitive skin to his balls then back up again, teasing, circling his hole without pressing in. Prompto bucked back against him, and Ignis pressed back in response to that, and only then did Gladio slip the first finger in – a slow, tight intrusion, internal pressure and stretch and fuck it felt so good, only why wasn't there more of it? Deeper, harder – but the end result of pushing back was Prompto trapped tight between Gladio pressed up against his back, finger sunk into his ass to the knuckle, and Ignis fucking himself on Prompto's dick at his front, small tight thrusts back that only let Prompto's dick slip out a bare couple of inches before plunging it back in again as far as it would go.

And Noct's eyes still on him, his hands still around his dick, and it was all Prompto could do to cling on to Ignis' hips and dig his knees and feet into the bed to brace himself as best he could. His world was narrowing, turning into a landscape like the flat, open planes of Leide, only instead of dust and sky it was heat and pleasure and the ever-tightening coil of arousal, wound and wound until every second he was sure it'd snap, spring back – only it didn't and he was trapped, strung up, sobbing as it edged ever closer to too much.

Finally, finally, Noct got up onto his knees and shuffled closer, skirting Ignis' head and arms as he braced himself. Noct pressed his dick to Prompto's lips and Prompto opened his mouth and leant forwards without even having to think about it, acting entirely reflexively to swallow it down as far as he could. Then it hit the back of his throat and he gagged, eyes watering, rearing back automatically as his throat worked – how the fuck did Gladio do it? He swallowed, trying not to retch, eyes watering. 'Crap,' he said, then his next word was drowned out into an incomprehensible noise as Gladio slipped his finger out of him and pushed in the head of his cock.

It was big, so fucking big – stretching up, filling him up until he was burning with it, opening his slicked ass up wide. It hurt, a little, and Prompto couldn't help the way he wriggled, clenching and unclenching to try adjust to the blunt girth of it. 'Holy shit,' he gasped, and Ignis was pushing back to impale himself only all he was doing was impaling Prompto on Gladio's cock, sliding him back onto the fat length of him inch by inch. 'Holy shit,' he said again, words wet and thick and trembling, Noct's dick right in front of his face. He tried to lick it, but missed, and ended up smearing the wet tip on his cheek. 'Give – give a guy a warning–'

The words descended into another incoherent moan as he was pushed back even further, Gladio moving deeper and deeper inside him, forcing his insides to conform to the shape of his giant dick. Ignis was thrusting against him, small motions hard and fast, and each time he pushed back Prompto also got pushed back a tiny bit further until he was fully impaled, wriggling with Gladio's balls pressed to his ass. He opened his mouth to moan and Noct pressed his dick in, pressing it down on his tongue. Prompto's lips closed around it and he forced his body forwards, sliding an inch off Gladio's cock, and Gladio slammed forwards to replace that inch, pushing Prompto both to interrupt Ignis' thrusts, and another further couple of inches deeper onto Noct's cock in his mouth. Prompto groaned around it and Noct's hands landed in his hair, trying to hold him still even though it was completely useless with Gladio and Ignis both trying to thrust into him and against him and the weight and taste and solid, hot presence of Noct's dick in his mouth was utterly _perfect_ so much Prompto wanted to cry from it.

They got into something of a rhythm, eventually – or at least, Noct, Gladio and Ignis did. Prompto made sure he stayed upright and his mouth open and let them do the moving for him.

'Yeah,' Noct said, breathless and short as he rocked his hips. 'Good. Good job taking all that cock, Prompto.'

He felt full up, filled with dick, squashed between three men he loved and trusted and wanted – and gods did he want them – who wanted him back. He could feel himself clench down, his body moulding to fit them all and wanting more, deeper, harder, wanting them to fill him to the brim until he was insensible with it. Only he could hardly say that, so he shoved his ass against Gladio, thrusting back against him, and he put one hand up on Noct's ass to pull him in, force him deeper into his mouth because he wanted to taste him down his throat for days, wanted to choke on him, wanted him to come down his throat so Prompto could swallow it all and lick him until he'd got every last drop.

Noct seemed hesitant to be hammering his throat but at least Gladio seemed to get it, because his thrusts were picking up, hips slamming Prompto's ass. The friction of his dick slippin out then pushing into his tight, sore hole was fucking amazing – physical sensation gripping him, intense, impossible to forget for the smallest millisecond. Like it was scalding away his brain and all he could do was drool around Noct's dick in his mouth and feel and let himself be used and fucked and it wasn't like he could think even if he wanted to. He let his body take over, sidelined his brain except that reptile part which told him good and yes and more and more and told him every fucking one of his nerves were alight with how fucking amazing it was to be right in the middle of this.

He could feel Ignis tense all of a sudden, perhaps in response to Gladio's deeper, harder thrusts second-hand, thrusts from Gladio's hips through Prompto like earthquake tremors. Ignis he was clenching up, trembling, muscles spasming around Prompto's dick, and Prompto realising Ignis was coming only distantly, grasping at the knowledge just enough to move his hand from Noct's ass to trail it along the length of Ignis' back, trying to reach for something though he wan't quite sure what. Ignis' skin was slick with sweat, shivering, muscles bunching and jumping, and he shouted out his release muffled into the mattress. His hips stilled for a long moment, not that it mattered, because Gladio's hands had reached round Prompto to hold Ignis in place and stop him slumping forwards and off Prompto's dick, and he was still fucking Prompto's ass and forcing Prompto in and out of Ignis' ass. Prompto's eyes were watering too hard to see, even if he could see anything other than the Noct's pubic hair and the pale skin of his belly, the flush of his dick at its base, but he imagined Ignis' red, abused hole twitching around Prompto's dick still sliding in and out of it, wet, smooth motions, effortless now it had opened up to him , loosened and becomes slack with use, and if Prompto took out his dick it'd gape open and Ignis would hold his ass up and moan for another dick to fill him–

Prompto came to that thought, and the dick filling his mouth with its salty, musky taste, and Gladio's huge cock pounding into him from behind. He writhed between them all, no way to escape from the press of hot bodies in every direction. His nerves were sparking, overstimulated, and he couldn't rear back to get Noct's dick from his mouth or push forwards to pull Gladio's dick from his ass, or even up to get his own softening dick, still squirting the last wave of his release into Iggy's hot ass. Not that he wanted to, because even with the stimulation pushing into pain, agony edging into the pleasure until he couldn't even tell where one started and the other ended, he didn't want it to stop. He wanted it to go on. He wanted them to make him their cocksleeve, a sex toy; he wanted to be pounded into and used and pumped so full with come he was dribbling with it, come was trickling down his throat and dripping from his nose, and it squeezed out of his gaping ass, squirting onto his thighs around yet another cock shoving into him.

Gladio came, warning him a second before by the way his arms around Prompto's waist tightened and squeezed him close, and his face pressed against the back of Prompto's head, and his thrusts lost a little of their pounding rhythm. The wetness in Prompto's ass, the feeling of the come squirting deep into him, made Prompto whimper around Noct's cock. He pressed backwards, desperate to have it deep inside him as possible, to not let a single drop spill anywhere except within his aching ass. Gladio, still holding on to Ignis' hips, holding Ignis' trembling body flush with Prompto and Prompto's soft cock pressed in his ass, shouted, finally pulling out. The cold air, the absence of something thick and long filling him up, made Prompto moan. He pushed his ass out as if in search of something else to stuff him full. He could feel himself gape open, twitching, slowly adjusting to being empty and he didn't want that – he wanted something filling him, he never wanted to be empty again–

Ignis slid away from him, off his cock, down to lie limp and breathing hard on the bed in front of him. Noct moved to kneel over Ignis, knees on either side of his' head. He put a hand on each of Prompto's horns, holding them tight, and slipped his cock back into Prompto's mouth. He started rutting his hips, fucking Prompto's mouth in quick, shallow thrusts. Prompto leant forwards, trying to take more of Noct's dick until it was nudging his soft palate and he was gagging, but he felt so empty and all that skin no one was touching any more felt like it'd drive him insane with loneliness.

Something brushed his ass – Gladio's hand, not the one on his hip, holding one ass cheek to pull it away and expose his hole, but the other, the one now pressing its fingers into him. Prompto whined, because if he pushed back he'd lose inches of Noct's cock, but he couldn't not push back – only Gladio solved the problem by shoving his hand forwards instead, pushing and pushing and yeah okay how many fingers was that? Because the stretch was burning, forcing his hole wider and wider around the push of intrusion far more than even Gladio's huge dick had done.

'You think you can take my fist?' Gladio's words barely registered at first, but then they did, and Prompto wouldn't even be able to answer even if he didn't have his mouth full of Noct's dick. He moaned, and shuddered as Gladio's fingers forced in a little further, opening him a little wider, and wasn't sure if he wanted to push back or pull away. Gladio's fist in his ass? That was – it was–

'What am I saying,' Gladio continued, and turned his hand, rotating his fingers to squeeze them in a little further. Prompto sobbed, hips bucking as the pressure built, the stretch on the right side of pain but only just. 'Look at you, guzzlin' Noct's dick like a pro. Course you can.'

Above him, Noct groaned. Prompto could feel his hands on his horns become unsteady, lose their rhythm, smooth motions become jerky. 'He's made for this,' Noct said. 'Aren't you, Prompto? You're so good at taking dick it's a fucking crime we didn't do this sooner.'

There was saliva all over his chin, dripping onto Ignis' back where he still lay, boneless. His nose was running; his eyes were watering, tears streaming down his cheeks. He felt so, so good, body teetering on the edge of exhaustion, not sure which prickle and spark were pain and which were pleasure. He was stretched out and filled up and brought to search for his limit, somewhere close but not there yet. He sucked at Noct's cock, jaw aching, filling the room with wet, sloppy noises.

Noct came unexpectedly, shooting thick come down his throat, then pulling out slightly for the last waves of it to coat Prompto's tongue. Prompto's lips squeezed shut around the head of his dick, leaning forwards to stop it slipping from his mouth, and swallowed, and swallowed, gagging and retching as it went down the wrong way.

Noct's dick left his mouth with a pop and Prompto gasped at its absence, still trying to gulp down the last of his come, salty and viscous. Beneath him Ignis had turned over onto his back, and he hooked a leg over Prompto's waist and put his hands on the back of Prompto's head, fingers circling the base of his horns. He tugged Prompto's head down and kissed him, open-mouthed, licking his tongue and teeth, and Prompto wondered if he was trying to lick Noct's come from his mouth.

Then Gladio slipped his thumb into his ass. Prompto broke the kiss, and stopped being able to wonder anything. His head fell with a thud on Ignis' shoulder; Ignis' hands stroked his head, fingertips gently digging into his scalp and moving in small circles.

'Shh,' he said, close to Prompto's ear. 'There we go. You're doing marvellously. Just a bit more.'

More? Maybe if he split open like those watermelons people destroyed in the watermelon destroying contests. Prompto whined into Ignis' skin, feeling himself clench and slowly – agonisingly slowly – adjust around Gladio's hand half pushed into his ass. 'It's,' he said, but he didn't know what he actually wanted to say. 'I – please – please, Ig – Iggy–'

His words dissolved into panting, gasping for breath that left no room for anything else. All he could do was tremble and feel himself fall to pieces as Gladio rocked his hand, pulling it out half an inch to gently ease it back in. Prompto mouthed at Ignis' skin without knowing what he was doing, and Ignis slipped two fingers in between his lips. He sucked on them, messy, barely managing to close his lips for more than a couple of seconds at a time before having to open them to suck in deep breaths. His face was hot, so hot his saliva on his lips and chin felt cold, his tears tracking cool lines down his face.

Ignis pressed in a third finger, holding them down against Prompto's tongue, flattening it to the floor of his mouth. Prompto drooled around the intrusion, slurping back what saliva he could, rolling his tongue on the underside of Ignis' long fingers. Ignis made a soft noise of satisfaction, and Prompto wouldn't help but be brought back to those times he'd hung around and watched Ignis cook, and Ignis had been quietly pleased with his own work.

'Good,' Ignis said, soothing, stroking Prompto's hair with his free hand. 'There's a good lad.'

It felt, he supposed, very distantly, a little stupid to be proud of Ignis telling him that. But Ignis was the kind of person who only ever praised someone when they really deserved it, and therefore each and every off-hand comment meant a lot to Prompto. And this – it made his heart feel almost as full as his ass, hot and pleased and he wanted to wriggle with simple joy because he was _good_. Iggy thought he was good. He was pleasing Iggy. He was pleasing all of them and he felt so damn good doing so, so fat and full and well-used. Gladio's fingers in his ass, his thumb and half his palm – it filled him up, filled his insides, and he wondered if he looked down he'd be able to see the bulge of him pressing through the wall of his stomach. Maybe when Gladio got his whole hand in.

Another twisting thrust of Gladio's hand, another tiny nudge in. There was pleasure there too, ground out from his prostrate, but he could barely feel it in the landslide of everything else. His dick was hanging between his legs, throbbing, aching for friction. His horns were being tugged, or pushed, and Prompto looked up through glazed eyes to see Ignis press his open lips to the length of one, as if taking a careful mouthful of a strange new food.

Ignis' face was flushed red, too. His chest was, and neck, and Prompto realised with a low, thrilled buzz that he was holding his erection loosely in one hand, stroking it with unsteady movements.

Then a spark of pain, actual pain, getting tighter and tighter and Prompto wriggled, squirming. Ignis was cradling his head with both hands, pressing his lips to Prompto's forehead, whispering: 'Almost there, you're almost there, just hold on. There we go, you're doing so well, just hold on just a little more–'

Then the tension fell through, the pain slipping away, and the bulk inside him so massive it was like someone had broken him apart to remould him around something big and heavy. Gladio was rocking his hand – _his hand inside Prompto's ass_ – and the friction of his wrist where it scraped the ring of Prompto's hole made him sob, and the way his organs shifted as Gladio moved his hand inside Prompto was slow, gentle, very, very almost too much. Noct's hand lay on his lower back, stoking down his trembling thighs, then up again to grasp his cock and tug it where it hung, hard, between his legs.

'Nnnoct!' His voice twisted itself into a shout, and he hadn't even realised he'd been hard only except he was coming, clenching down violently around Gladio's hand. He blacked out, vaguely aware of slumping forwards but unable to do anything to stop it. Ignis caught him, laying him down so he could bury his head in his lap. Prompto's whole body was fuzzy, brimming with a tingling sort of exhaustion and the ache of muscles after a really long, satisfying run. Gladio's hand was still in his ass, but tugging out, and Prompto didn't have it in him to do much more than gasp weakly as it pulled and pulled and stretched him back to splitting point – he'd got it in so it couldn't be much bigger than this, only it kept getting bigger and Prompto squirmed and whimpered and he wasn't sure he could take much more, or any more, oh gods – then it reached past the widest point, and the rest slid out of him slick and smooth.

He could feel his hole twitching and trying to clench down on nothing. He was shivering, over-heated, feverish. Ignis' skin, too hot, was still somehow a blissful comfort. Noct's skin as he draped himself over Prompto's back pushed tired nerves into life and Prompto moaned, trying instinctively to arch up into him, but his body wasn't cooperating. He felt like a sack of mincemeat, if it were possible that a sack of mincemeat ever felt as good and sated and satisfied as he did. Maybe a piece of meat that had been pounded with a meat hammer then stuffed full. Or maybe that was too close to actual reality to be a good metaphor.

'Hey,' Noct said, low in his ear. 'Your ass is gaping. I bet you're still thirsty for cock, aren't you?'

There wasn't any time to object, or confirm, or even really process what Noct said before his dick slid into Prompto's ass in one smooth thrust. ' _Oh,_ ' Prompto said, because his ass really must have been gaping when he fit Noct in so easily – there was no burn, no stretch, just slickness and a comfortable kind of fullness as Noct started to thrust and the leftover lube squelched between them.

'If he's so thirsty, how d'you expect him to be satisfied with that?'

'Ha,' Noct shot back, but then he was gone, and Prompto's ass was empty again, and Prompto shoved his hips back with a whine of desperation to be filled up and used.

'Relax,' Gladio said to him, a rumble like a growling behemoth, and wrapped his hands under Prompto's armpits to haul him upright, lift him, and sit him down on his dick. It fit, easily, sliding right in to the hilt. Prompto ground down on it as best he could when his body was still weak and trembling and uncoordinated, Gladio's chest against his back the only thing holding him upright. He barely registered Noct move in front of him to pick up his legs by the thighs, hoist them up, and it was only when Noct's dick was pushing in next to Gladio's that Prompto realised what was happening.

The stretch returned, a glorious ache, moulding him around the shape of Noct and Gladio's dicks pressed tight together, held together by his hole squeezing them close. Prompto moaned as he reached out, clutching at Noct's shoulders, but his fingers wouldn't work properly and he was forced to give up, stop trying, and let them overwhelm him. Noct and Gladio were thrusting in synchrony, slow but deep and hard and Prompto was moaning, breath cold on his own burning-up lips. His whole body was nerveless, a doll to manipulate, to fuck and pet and empty dicks into. He felt so gloriously used, well-fucked, covered in sweat and come. Filled with lube and come. The thought of it being squeezed around Noct and Gladio's dicks as they pounded into him – it being forced deeper, it trickling out of his abused hole – made him twitch and clench down.

Then Ignis turned his head sideways with a hand at the nape of his neck, and kissed him. His tongue traced Prompto's; he sucked at Prompto's tongue, nipping his lower lip, and Prompto did his best to reciprocate only his body felt like it was operating with five kilos of human-equivalent bloatware. Like his body wasn't reacting to his brain. His brain was holding the strings to the puppet of his body only the strings were made of worn-out elastic and the puppet a hundred kilos heavy.

It did feel nice, though, even though he was sobbing into Ignis' mouth, and his body was being overloaded with the feeling of skin all over him and his ass being pounded again and again, Ignis' mouth teasing him with softness and gentleness. Ignis was petting his hair, running his hands over his scalp like stroking a cat. Gladio was holding his hips hard enough to bruise. His ass hurt and hurt and he never wanted it to stop.

Noct came first, grunting. Prompto couldn't feel the come inside his ass any more, not over everything else, but he wanted to, and he held onto the thought of it spurting deep into him. He moaned and let Ignis swallow the sound of it as Noct pulled out and Gladio adjusted him to better pound him harder, deeper, bouncing him on his giant cock like a rag doll. His head fell back on Gladio's shoulder. His hands grasped weakly at Gladio's hands that gripped his hips, so big they curled right round to his stomach and small of his back.

Gladio came with a muffled shout, holding Prompto down as Prompto tried to pull back up and carry on the rhythm. His legs were weak, though, and even rolling his hips barely worked as Gladio's tight grip on them forced them still.

Then Gladio tipped him and he was falling forwards onto the bed, a loose-limbed mess, bone-deep exhaustion keeping him where he landed. Ignis' hand reappeared on his head, and Prompto's lips – open to gasp hard for breath – twitched into a smile. Maybe it was come trickling down his thighs or maybe it was sweat, or maybe he was just imaging it given the utterly satisfied wreck of his body right now. But whichever it was, it felt good enough he managed to pull himself together enough to roll over and bury his face into Ignis' thigh. He wanted this to end perfect.

Hold on. He turned his head away from Ignis, squinting up at the ceiling. 'Huh,' he croaked. 'My horns are gone. You broke the curse – my saviours.'

Noct huffed a breath of laughter. 'They went kinda ages ago, actually.' He flopped down next to Prompto and ran a hand over his stomach, tracing the outlines of his abs. The bed creaked as Ignis got up. 'Guess you didn't even notice.'

Prompto blinked at him, shivering at the touch. Would telling him to not stop make it weird? ‘Aww, you guys broke my curse but carried on fucking my brains out anyway?' he said instead, trying to pull light-heartedness into his voice to cover how thick with emotion it was. He wasn't sure it worked. 'That’s the most romantic thing anyone’s ever done for me.’

A hand appeared at the back of his neck, lifting him, and Prompto groaned as he levered himself obediently into sitting. Wow, he was sore. Was there anything in the world good enough to have made sitting up worth it? He squinted and grinned at Ignis, who was holding a glass of water out for him. Ignis, who was still naked. Prompto's eyes slipped past the glass as he took it, telling himself he didn't need to be subtle even as he tried his best to hide the ogling behind taking a long drink.

The cold water was a shock to his stomach, a sudden, pleasant chill. Okay, never mind, that had definitely been worth sitting up for. 'Man, thank you,' he said, handing the glass back. They were all naked. They had been for a while. Why was he feeling shy about getting an eyeful of dick now?

'Would you be up for a shower or bath? I understand you must be well-exerted, but you'll feel better for it in the morning.'

Noct groaned, grabbing Prompto by the upper arm and yanking him back down to the bed before Prompto could even open his mouth to answer. 'No. Sleep first,' Noct said.

Gladio laughed, and yeah maybe a shower would be nice – nicer if he could persuade someone to have it with him – but as tempting as it was, the bed was also real comfy. His body really did not want to move. And Noct was technically his king so refusing him was basically treason, right?

The bed squeaked and knocked against the wall as Gladio sat, wrapped his arms around Ignis' waist, and hauled him down in one smooth motion. 'No shower,' he said, holding Ignis underneath him as Ignis squawked indignantly and struggled to break free. 'We sleep like men.'

'In a miasma of your own bodily fluids,' Ignis said, but he stopped wriggling, and he didn't actually sound that offended. Perhaps Noct's lips on his shoulder had something to do with it. 'You are disgusting.'

Prompto caught Ignis' eyes, and even though the room was too dark to see he remembered, very clearly, the sea and forest green of them from earlier, standing by the Regalia. 'Yeah,' he said, 'but you love us anyway.'

Ignis smiled that fond smile. His eyes crinkled with it. 'I do, so help me,' he said.

'Yeah.' Prompto closed his eyes, burrowing down into the bedcovers. Noct's hand was still on his stomach. Prompto's heart was thumping, his body aching, and his smile had appeared again and was not stopping. 'Love you guys too.'


End file.
